The recent proliferation of devices employing wireless technologies has led to the increasing availability of devices featuring multiple wireless communication systems. For example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) protocol, such as one conforming to the 802.11 family of standards promulgated by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), may offer relatively high data rates over relatively long distances, offering an easy interface to existing network infrastructures. However, WLAN systems are also associated with relatively high power consumption. As a result, it may be desirable to supplement a WLAN protocol with a more efficient system when a given application does not require the enhanced range and throughput provided by a WLAN system.
Accordingly, low power technologies, such as the ANT™ (ANT) protocol, have been developed for use in establishing personal area networks (PANs) among a plurality of connected devices and have become a popular means for short range communications. Devices employing these low power wireless protocols may consume substantially less power than those employing conventional WLAN systems, while still permitting low latency information exchange, at relatively lower rates and over a reduced range. As a result, these technologies enable an entire class of extremely low power, integrated devices that are capable of wireless communication. Devices employing these protocols may be able to operate for months or years using small, coin-cell batteries. Representative applications for low power wireless devices include sensors such as those for health and environmental monitors.
To leverage the different advantages, a wireless communications device may support a low power wireless protocol to enable communication with such sensors and other low power wireless devices as well as one or more additional wireless protocols that may offer increased range and throughput. Despite the advantages of providing the varied functionality associated with multiple wireless protocols, the potential for interference between systems may exist, particularly due to the collocation in a single device. For example, the physical proximity of the wireless transceivers used to support the protocols may result in the transmission of one radio generating interference that impairs reception in the other radio. As a result, when two or more wireless protocols share a common frequency band, such as the 2.4 GHz Industrial, Science and Medicine (ISM) band, performance degradation may occur when the systems attempt to use the medium simultaneously.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for coordinating operation of the multiple wireless protocols to enhance coexistence. This disclosure satisfies this and other needs.